The invention concerns a procedure for feeding balls into the projectile chamber of a handgun, in particular the projectile chamber of a paintball gun. A ball container is connected with the projectile chamber via a feeder tube. The balls are fed from the ball container into the projectile chamber via the feeder tube by means of a motor. The invention further concerns a device designed to carry out the procedure.
A device in which the balls are fed into the projectile chamber in this manner is described in detail, for example, in U.S. application Ser. No. 10/965,384 filed Oct. 14, 2004 submitted by the same Applicant, the disclosure of which is incorporated by reference into the present application. It has turned out to be a problem to control the motor in such a way as to allow fast feeding of the balls and to provide the feeding force at the right moment.